Figuring It Out
by tophness
Summary: "Katara always wondered how the world managed to communicate with itself." Aang and Katara speak different languages and are lost in the city. "Now, in a critical time of need, she REALLY wished there was an easier method of communication." AU review plz


**A/N: Gotta love that ASN drabble contest. It's what makes me write more stories. Of course I have dozens of little ficlets roaming around in my head but I just can't seem to develop them. Maybe I'll write more when I get a new notebook. That'll be next week. My current one is running out of paper. Anyway, the theme this time was language barrier. Naturally, this is an AU. And naturally, I couldn't resist making it Kataang. So this fic is Kataang. Naturally. The criteria was repercussions, breaking down the barrier, creativity, and cussin' (my favorite part). It took a very long time to write this and a very long time to type it up. I went through a_ lot_ of songs on my ipod in the time it took to type it up. Like 6 and a half pages on Word! Well either way, I really enjoyed writing this fic. Aaaaand, you know what that means. I need to know if you peoples enjoyed reading it. Tell me your thoughts. Loved it? Hated it? Wanted more dancing cave men? All of your thoughts can be recorded online with a push of a little button down there. Pwease? :3 Just do it.**

**Oh and PS. I based Aang and Katara's knowledge of English a little more than my knowledge of French. I just finished French 1 so they should be about half way through "English 2." Please assume that all dialouge in italics and thoughts are in the speaker's (or thinker's) native language. I didn't want to use any other language from our world other than English and I couldn't think of language names that weren't stupid. Sorry. So I kept it simple. Yeah. Let the reading begin!**

**Figuring It Out**

**OoOoOoO**

Katara always wondered how the world managed to communicate with itself. With the virtuous Water Tribes at the poles, the strong Earth Kingdom in the middle of the world, the fierce Fire Nation in the west, and the peaceful Air Nomads at each of the corners of Earth, she wondered how they all came together with their different languages.

Now, in a critical time of need, she _really_ wished there was an easier method of communication.

Two years ago, at the tender age of 14, Katara was content with the flowing, soft words of her own nation's language. Equal to that of the Northern Tribe, she really didn't have to worry about the rest of the world. She didn't plan on traveling and she was sure she was going to marry a man of her tribe. Why bother with foreign dialects?

Now, at age 16, her duties were starting to kick in. Being the daughter of the chief, Katara was expected to accompany her father and brother to diplomatic meetings. Which means communicating with diplomats. Which means straying away from the comfort of her language.

For as long as history has been recorded, all high officials that communicate with the other nations have been required to learn the universal language, English. Instead of conversing in the language of one of the four nations, the world leaders agreed to use this one language as means of universal communication. That way, no one language was favored.

Katara had just started her English lessons six months ago and was completely sick of it. Rigorous classes for five hours everyday in an attempt to have her completely fluent in the language after two years had Katara wishing she was a simple peasant free of the burden of having to be bilingual.

For Aang, it was a different story. Being the Avatar, Aang had to be fluent in all the languages of the world. Though at first the thought had overwhelmed him, he became excited at the idea of learning the different ways to speak. After all, he's always loved the world's different cultures.

Of course, being completely fluent with his native language, Aang's first task as the Avatar was to learn English. That way, when he departed to learn the other forms of bending, as well as the other languages, he will be able to converse with his sifus.

Aang, like Katara, had started his English lessons six months ago. Though unlike Katara, he had started on his 14th birthday, when his identity as the Avatar was revealed, as per usual with past Avatars. Aang, the noble monk and eager learner that he was, had fully accepted and anticipated his five hour lessons of English that will go on everyday for two years. It was no problem for him.

That was, until he had to travel to the Southern Water Tribe for an important meeting. Though Aang was only at the prime of his Avatar position, he wanted to attend this meeting as preparation for future diplomatic encounters. His English lessons were halted for a week when he was to leave, along with the High Monk and his guardian Gyatso, to the South Pole.

The journey was quick, yet quiet. Gyatso and Aang had traveled on Appa while the High Monk had opted to travel on his own flying bison.

After a day and a half of traveling, the three airbenders arrived at the icy city. They were greeted at the gateway by waterbending guards who had been anticipating them and opened the frozen gates. The two bison walked the snowy streets up to the looming palace where they would stay for the duration of their visit.

At the stairs of the palace, they hopped off of the animals, which were taken to barns for care, and were directed to the foyer. Once there, they were greeted by Chief Hakoda himself and his children.

"High Monk Pasang, Monk Gyatso, Avatar Aang! It is an honor to have you at the Southern Water Tribe!" Chief Hakoda smiled widely and gestured to his children. "This is my brave son, Sokka. And this is my beautiful daughter, Katara."

Katara, understanding "beautiful," "daughter," and "Katara," blushed and nudged her father. "Papa." She looked to the ground, not wanting to meet the eyes of the monks in front of her, especially the rather handsome Avatar.

Aang, on the other hand, could not take his eyes off of the Water Tribe beauty. Her dark, flowing hair, tanned skin, and shining blue eyes made him all the more excited to learn the Water Tribe language when he would so he could converse with this exotic gem of a girl whenever he wanted.

Monk Gyatso nudged Aang slightly for staring before answering Hakoda in English. "Thank you, Chief Hakoda, for having us. We appreciate your hospitality. As you know, Aang is just here for experience. He does not know much English and will not be contributing much. I will translate for him when needed." Behind Gyatso, the High Monk was translating everything Gyatso said to Aang, just as Sokka, who would be complete with his two-year English training in two months on his 18th birthday, was translating for Katara.

"It's no problem at all," Hakoda responded. "Please join us in the dining hall, dinner has been prepared."

As the group exited the foyer to the right down a big hallway, Aang discreetly fell in step next to Katara. He gave a sidelong glance to her and smiled. She blushed profusely. Sokka noticed this and glared at the young Avatar, though this went unnoticed as Aang summoned some courage to strike up a simple conversation in English with Katara.

"Um, hello. My name is Aang."

Katara smiled, still blushing. "I know. My name is Katara."

"I know." They both chuckled and blushed. Katara tried to contribute more.

"Um…I like your clothes." She touched the cloth of his yellow sleeve. It was soft, like animal fur.

"Thank you. I like your hair." He blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Katara couldn't respond as she was giggling uncontrollably. Sokka continued to glare.

Dinner passed in comfortable silence with minor conversation between the two groups of people.

"_So, Aang," _Gyatso said in their native. _"It seems you have taken a liking to the chief's daughter."_

"_Uh, yeah, I guess so."_ Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously. _"She's really pretty."_

"_Nonsense!" _interjected Monk Pasang. _"The Avatar must not concern himself with girls. He must concentrate on his duties."_ The old monk then busied himself with finishing the rest of his meal.

Gyatso leaned closer to Aang. _"Well, Aang, I think that's a load of poppycock."_ Aang widened his eyes. He had never heard his father-figure curse. _"I think after dinner you should get to know her more. Have a conversation with her."_

"_But Gyatso, I barely know English and I'm sure she's not that fluent either."_

He winked at the boy. _"Be creative."_

On the other side of the table, a conversation of similar context was going on in the local dialect.

"_So, Katara." _Katara looked up at her father from her bowl of sea prunes. _"The Avatar seems like a nice boy."_

"_Oh, um –"_

"_Too nice if you ask me," _said Sokka fiercely. _"I've got my eye on him."_ The warrior glanced across the table to see the bald 14-year-old finish his meal.

"_Leave him alone, Sokka," _said Katara in response. _"He's very nice. I like him."_

"_Oh, you like him or you __like__ like him?"_ Sokka teased.

"_Shut up, Sokka."_

"_I bet you just want to hug him and kiss him all day long."_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_Katara loves the Avatar, Katara loves the Avatar –"_

"_Shut up you penguin pincher!"_

"_Katara!" _her father scolded. She shrunk in her seat. _"Apologize to your brother."_

"_Sorry Sokka."_

"_I guess it's okay…seeing as how you'll be marrying the Avatar and bringing big bucks to the family!"_

"_Sokka, that's enough,"_ Hakoda sighed. He leaned a little towards his daughter. _"If you really like this boy, I suggest you show him the town a little bit after dinner. I think you'll still have sometime before sunset."_

"_Thanks Papa."_

Dinner finished and Monk Gyatso was shown to his bedroom. Monk Pasang and Hakoda had stayed at the dinner table and discussed important matters that were to be brought up in the upcoming meetings. Sokka said something about having to sharpen him boomerang and threw Aang a warning glance as he left for the weapons room.

This just left Aang and Katara at the entrance of the dining hall. There was an awkward pause before Aang took the initiative.

"Um, Katara, would you like to take a walk with me?"

She smiled warmly. "Yes. I can show you the city."

"I would like that."

They exited the palace and walked the streets close together. Occasionally, Aang would ask what something was and Katara would do her best to explain in English. Soon enough, the sights of the city were forgotten and the two found themselves telling the other about their lives in simple conversation. They weren't paying attention to where they were going, letting their feet carry them where they please.

"Do you like being the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"I do. It was a surprise at first."

"I would be surprised too."

Another awkward pause. "Can I…ask you something?" Aang said slowly, trying to find the right words in English.

"Of course."

They stopped next to a tall building. "Where is your mother?"

Katara frowned. "She is…not here anymore." She too had difficulty finding the words in English. And she had difficulty bringing back the painful memory.

"She is…?"Aang didn't go on to say the word, because he did not know it in English, but he knew she understood what she meant.

"She is."

"I am very sorry." His arm twitched as if to hug her, but he swallowed down the urge.

"It is okay," she replied sadly. "It was eight years ago." _But it still hurts like it was yesterday_, she thought. _"I miss you, Mama,"_ she whispered softly to the wind. It blew the hair from her face and she knew the spirit of her mother had heard her. She smiled. "It is okay," she said louder.

Aang looked to the sun, which was halfway set. "It is…almost dark. Where are we?"

Katara looked around. She did not recognize this part of the city. "Um…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"We're…lost."

Aang groaned and dragged his hand across his face. _"Lemur phlegm."_ Aang silently asked the spirits for forgiveness as he didn't usually curse.

Katara mentally kicked herself for letting herself and the Avatar get lost in her own city. She felt like an idiot. _"Son of a penguin pincher." _Katara was never one to hold back on cursing when she wasn't under the watchful eye of her father. _"Where are we right now? Okay, if that is Bato's pub over there, then we're in the south side of town. Far away from the palace. Oh zebra seal dung…"_

Aang heard Katara muttering in her native, completely unknowing of what she was saying. All he could concentrate on was the sound of her sweet voice. He had never heard foreign words sound so lovely.

Katara wished desperately that she and Aang could speak the same language so they can figure this out together. She wondered how a normal person that had ever encountered a foreigner had communicated with them. Now, in a critical time of need, she _really_ wished there was an easier method of communication.

"Come with me." She grabbed Aang's hand and led him to Bato's pub. _How did we even get to the south side of town? _she thought to herself. She started muttering in her dialect again. _"Okay, from the pub to…there's Kuruk's statue! Then the waterbending school and there's the market. From there…"_

Katara led Aang to familiar points of interest until all of the buildings looked familiar and she knew they were near the palace. By the time they entered the palace night had already fallen. In the foyer waiting for them was Sokka and Hakoda. Sokka did not look happy, yet Hakoda seemed as if he was trying to mask amusement with a stern face, but was failing.

"_Where have you been?" _Sokka yelled.

"_Sorry Sokka, we got lost," _Katara stately simply.

"_Did you have a good time?"_ her father asked.

"_Actually…"_ Katara looked back at Aang. _"Yes, I did. I had a very good time."_

Aang just looked very confused as he couldn't understand any of them. Hakoda chuckled at the boy and kissed Katara's head. _"That's nice, sweetie. Well, we should get to bed. It's late."_

"_Okay, Papa, goodnight."_

"_Goodnight Katara. Come on Sokka."_

"_Goodnight Sokka." _Katara grinned triumphantly. Sokka just grumbled all the way up the stairs and to his room. Katara chuckled as she turned back to Aang. He still looked confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You are not in trouble?"

"No."

He sighed in relief. "Good."

Katara giggled again. "Thank you for taking a walk with me." She reached up and hugged him.

"Thank you for showing me the city." He was blushing.

They pulled apart and Katara looked down, blushing as well. "Goodnight then." She quickly leaned up again and kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran upstairs and smiled at him before disappearing behind her door.

Aang stood stunned, still blushing, his fingers brushing the cheek that have been marked by her lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

He definitely will be looking forward to visiting this place more often in the coming years.

**END**

**YOU'RE DONE! NOW TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Pwease and thank you :3**


End file.
